Candy from strangers
by MovieGal007
Summary: The newly formed Turbo rangers learn a little lesson about team work, family and friendship. Evil never really gives up. It just changes plans.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little story that came from a dream. The Baddies never want to give up. This will be a one shot...probably. But knowing the stories I write probably a two part or three part one shot.

*********************Castle on the moon**********************

Queen Rita paced slowly back and forth along her balcony. Zedd was losing his mind. She couldn't help be worried. Yes, she hated those little power punks with every fiber of her being but this wasn't the first time someone just as evil as they were tried to take over and get rid of the power rangers. First her father had tried, and then they had been kicked out of the palace by the machine empire but now. Now that trashy poorly dressed excuse for a space pirate had come to earth and Zedd was just fuming. Ever since Rita mentioned Divatox's little call in the middle of the night, asking for her advice on how to get rid of the power rangers, Zedd hadn't been the same.

Rita Repulsa was finally coming to terms with her, well there, defeat at the hands of the power rangers with grace. Her husband, not so much. She watched him now, glaring and growling as his eye beam was red. Watching something on the earth. He had been that way for two weeks now, only stopping long enough to refill the life fluid that ran sickeningly though the tubs on his body.

Zedd watched the rangers with such hate as they took on a small group of piranhatrons. Divatox was still testing them out. Checking the rangers skills. Going slowly at first, just as he had done with his Z putties and monsters. The rangers beat them with ease and morphed back, cheering and high fiveing. Zedd looked at Tommy and Kat and seized with hatred for those two in particular irked him. And now more so did the young boy who was a ranger. Now they were been beaten by actual children. Disgusting human children always talking and touching things and so sticky with sweets and….

"I have it! It's so simple. How could I not have thought of it before? This is brilliant! Hahahaha!" Zedd suddenly laughed turning wildly to face his queen. "My queen, you will still have earth. FINSTER! GOLDAR! Get in here!" Zedd bellowed.

Two pairs of eyes looked into the room from behind a secret picture. "Do you think he wants us too?" The short blueberry colored monster asked his companion.

"Maybe, let's go in anyway. Just in case." This taller, vampire like friend answered.

"Right don't want to miss out on all the fun." Squatt wiped at his drool as the two sneaked out of the secret passage and into the main hallway.

Rita just sighed; she was getting such a head ache. "Just let it go Zeddie, there will be other worlds to dominate."

"No! I will not just let it go. I will not let that pirate hussy take my glory! I have a full proof plan that cannot possibly fail this time." Zedd glowed red with anger at the thought of Divatox taking his victory. There was the sound of a door opening and many pairs of feet scuffling in.

The elderly monster maker Finster bowed. "You called for me my Lord?"

"Ah Finster. What do you know about making candy?" Zedd asked.

Finster blinked. "Candy my lord? I use to make bat wing taffy for Queen Rita when she was a child and…"

Zedd interrupted, "No, you fool. I mean like the kind humans eat."

"Oh that kind of candy, it is easy enough to make. Simple ingredients mixed in the right proportions with…" Again Zedd interrupted the goblin rabbit.

"Good, I want you to start making me a batch of very special irresistible candy that once eaten slowly changes the personality of the human who eats it. By the time the rangers realize they are under my evil power it will be too late. Ha! Good bye you goody goods. I look forward to having you evil."

"I'll start right away my Lord. It won't take but a few hours." Finster promised as he hurried out of the room.

"Goldar, once the candy is done I will want you to take some putties and place the candy in strategic locations that the ranger frequent and where there is usually something to eat." Zedd commanded.

"Of course my lord, your wish is my command." Goldar said bowing.

Rita merely shook her head and left the room. She didn't want to be around when this plan went wrong. She needed a nap anyway for her headache.

********************************Juice Bar****************************************

"Man that was a great work out." Adam praised as he sat down at one of the more quiet tables in the juice bar. "You really kicked my butt Tommy. I'll be feeling that tomorrow." Adam rolled his shoulder a bit trying to work out the muscle knot.

Tommy smiled. "Yeah man, I kind of over did it. Sorry if it was a little too much."

Adam opened his mouth to speak but Justin interrupted from out of nowhere. "No way! That was totally awesome. Will you guys teach me to fight like that?"

"Justin were you under the table?" Adam asked astonished. Their newest team mate seemed to pop up all over the place. Tanya had been honest with Adam the night they got back from the temple of Maligore. She was unsure of Justin's abilities, his youth, inexperience, and she missed Rocky. Adam had been the gentle ear she had needed to work out her concerns without judgment.

Justin nodded, his brown hair flopping. "Yup I was looking for my derby car. See? My dad helped me make it. Well I did most of it." Justin held out the little blue wooden car.

Tommy took the toy car gently. "That's a really nice car Justin. What's it for?"

Justin's eyes lit up at Tommy's praise of his car. "There a derby race in the park this weekend. It's going to be so much fun. It's a charity for the kids at the haven. There's going to be all kind of food and games and stuff. The derby race is just small part of it. You'll guys come right? Please? Kat and Tanya said they would be there to help out with the other kids."

Tommy smiled. "Of course. Sounds like fun, right Adam?"

Adam nodded. "It sure does." Adam said but his voice sounded slightly unsure. "Justin I see our smoothies are up. Mind grabbing them for us?"

"Sure thing!" Justin said with such joy as he moved away from the table and ran to where Ernie was at the bar.

"You're really good with him Tommy. So paternal. Sometimes I have no idea what to say." Adam quietly confessed. It wasn't that he didn't like kids but a kid ranger….well he had the same concerns as Tanya and felt the same awkwardness. Certain topics would have to be off limits when Justin was around.

Tommy smiled. "He reminds me of myself at that age, almost exact same parent situation too. The unintentional neglect I mean. I know how hard that can be for a kid…" Even as Tommy spoke Adam saw an often well-guarded sadness glaze over his leader's eyes. "That's why we have to look out for each other. We are a family. All of us."

Tommy stood and patted his hand on Adam's shoulder. A quick sign of affection and reassurance that Adam was grateful for; Tommy always had a way of making things seem better. Adam watched as Tommy went get there drinks from the bar. Justin had started talking to Ernie about the derby and seemed to have forgotten all about the rapidly melting smoothies.

****************************Divatox Submarine**************************************

"Oh those stupid rangers! How! How do they keep beating me?" Divatox shouted, her voice echoing throughout the ship.

"Um…dumb luck?" Elgar offered. Divatox turned on her heels and smack him hard across the face.

"I didn't ask for your opinion! Ugh…I'm getting such a migraine. This can't be good for my complexion." Divatox whined before going to her periscope. There had to be something she could think of. It had already been three weeks since the rangers ruined her wedding to Maligore. She needed to get revenge on them; it was the principle of the thing. Suddenly some bright banners caught her eye. "Hmm…what's this? Some kind of party in the park this weekend? I bet those ranger pukes will be there. Now I just need to think of a plan."

***************************Moon castle*****************************************

"No! No! No!" Zedd shouted overturning a table filled with candy. Pink chocolates, polka dot taffy and rainbow gummy sweets spilled everywhere covering the work shop floor. Baboo and Squatt cowered in the corner. Only Finster was brave enough to stand still during the carnage. "It doesn't look right! The rangers will see this a mile away."

"Forgive me Lord Zedd. I was doing my very best. How do you want the sweets to look?" Finster said softly. Zedd was running on a lack of rest and too much power serum flowing in his veins. That made him very dangerous and slightly unstable.

"They need to be packaged to look safe to eat. Not just out in the open. You two!" Zedd commanded turning his attention to the sniveling duo trying to hide. "Put on some disguises and go down to earth. Bring lots of examples of candy and sweets packaging to Finster for examination and don't blow this!"

"Yes sir, I mean no sir we won't blow it." Squatt said as he and Baboo hurried out of the work shop practically tripping over themselves and getting stuck in the doorway in the process.

The room became silent for a moment other than Zedd's heavy breathing. "Perhaps you should rest my Zord." Finster ventured quietly.

Lord Zedd walked to the door. "I will rest, when the rangers are mine." He said so calmly and coldly Finster shivered. Then lord Zedd was gone. Finster bent down and began to clean

*******************************Angel Grove outlet mall*************************

"Thanks for coming shopping with me Tanya. I really needed a new outfit." Kat said with a smile doing a small twirl. The pink skirt was a little on the short side, but not incidence and her white top was super cute. She didn't say who she wanted to impress with the new outfit but Tanya knew. Tommy, Kat was absolutely smitten with there team leader.

"Girl you know I'd do anything for you." Tanya said, "Now come on I want to hit up the music store before it gets much later. That new single I love just came out."

After enjoying some new tunes Kat and Tanya decided now would be a good time to get some lunch. They headed to the nice out door food court and decided grilled chicken with veggies sounded amazing. The sun was so warm and bright and the two lovely rangers found a nice table to relax at. These peaceful moments were like heaven. They had just started to eat when Kat felt her ears twitch. A trait she had never quite lost since her time as a "cat".

Putting her fork down she began to scan the area. Ear twitches always meant something. Tanya was still eating and chatting for a moment before she noticed Kat's serious face. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Kat narrowed her eyes and wrinkled her nose slightly. "Those people over there. Something about them is wrong." She nodded her head and Tanya turned in her seat. There were two people. One very short and round lady almost like a ball. She had on a flower covered sundress and a huge hat. The other man tall and in all black, with a black top hat. Strange for such a warm day and he was so very pale it seemed unnatural. Both were carrying several bags from the local chocolate shop.

"Well other then bad fashion sense they seem okay to me." Tanya said going back to her lunch. Kat nibbled her lip. What Tanya said was true but, she couldn't shake the feeling she knew those strange people.

**************************** Other side of the mall******************************

"Do you think we have enough? This wig is itchy." Squatt complained hailing two large bags filled to bursting in each arm.

"I think so, this should be plenty for Finster to research." Baboo said. Suddenly there was a scream and a shout for help from the way they had come. "Oh dear, seems someone found the shop keeper. We better get going."

The duo used the distraction to go behind a building and vanish. Meanwhile Tanya and Kat had abandoned there lunches to see what all the noise was about. They got to the shop just in time to watch the medics wheel the shop keeper out on a gurney. "He'll be alright. He's just passed out." One of the EMTs assured the gathered crowd. Kat felt her ears twitch again and she looked back for the odd couple but they were no where to be seen.

****************************Kat's house, later that night*****************************

Katherine sat at her beautiful pink and white vanity combing out her lovely locks. It had been a wonderful day after all. Tommy had asked her out on a movie date for Saturday night. The night was so warm she had her window open and the sweet smell of the night air helped her relax.

Her parents had gone out for the night but her bedroom was on the second floor and the rest of the house was locked tight. She never really worried about robbers anyway. She could handle herself in most situations but she could always teleport away if she was in danger.

All the worries of the day had been forgotten when she had met up with the others at the juice bar but now, as she sat alone looking at her reflection, her mind drifted back to what had happened at the mall and those odd people. She pondered and pondered but then she sighed. Maybe her mind was just overly imaginative from her year and a half as a ranger. Standing up she stretched and with a yawn, walked over to her bed pulling back the sheets. Clicking off the light Kat snuggled down listening to the crickets outside, sleep filling her.

Only it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Kat began to toss and turn, sweat beads forming on her brow as dreams flooded her. Memories of dark space, a witch, a castle, laughing monsters and not being herself. Memories of doing horrible things to people she now considers her friends. How good the evil had felt, she had felt willing to be bad the entire time she did evil. More images came to her dreaming. Poor Kat, bruised and bloody, running down a dark hallway filled with mist, like an animal desperately trying to escape the red glow that came ever closer to getting her, no matter how fast she ran, a glow that was calling her name.

"Katherine…Katherine…Katherine…"

With a start of fright Katherine sat up in bed. She was shaking, her breathing coming in shallow gasps. She wiped her hand across her brow, pushing away her sweat drenched hair. It had been so very long since she had a dream like that.

She hesitated for a moment but then reached for her communicator. It was after midnight but she had promised Tommy, when she had first joined the team, when she had seemingly gone from enemy to ally overnight, that she would call him when she had the nightmares. He had been the only one on the team to truly understand. She never told any of the others some of the things that happened to her up there. Some of the tortures she endured before fully surrendering to the evil, but Tommy understood. He had suffered the same torments and abuse as she had. It was something that bonded them together, even when he has still been with Kimberly.

It was the reason she now held her communicator and clicked it on to call Tommy's. It beeped once, than twice. Kat had almost decided to hang up when a muffled and groggy "Tommy…here…" came across the connection.

"T…Tommy?" Katherine tried desperately to keep the quiver out of her voice but she just couldn't. A moment later she felt the tears start to fall and she sniffed trying to keep in the sobs that shook her delicate frame.

"Kat?" Tommy's voice was full of concern pushing the sleep away. Almost instantly he knew what was wrong. "I'll be right there…" she could already hear a rustling of fabric. He was getting dressed. "Don't move." He ordered.

With a click, Tommy hung up. Her hand was trembling as Kat set the communicator down on her night stand, not even caring if Tommy saw her in her pink hello kitty pajamas. Drawing her knees to her chest she began to cry because it wasn't just a bad dream. It had all happened to her.

She didn't hear the teleport into her room but she looked up at Tommy's soft voice. "Hey Kat. Shhhh… I'm here. It's okay. You're safe." He promised the distressed girl. Sitting on the bed next to her, he gently coaxed her into his arms, holding her as her tears slipped down upon his tee shirt. The house was oddly quiet and he remembered Kat mentioning her parents were talking a long holiday weekend. He held her as long as she needed and when she finally calmed enough and pulled away from him of her own accord, he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"It's been awhile since you had a dream." He said softly, not accusing. "Did something happen today?"

And so she told him about her violent dream and the strange people at the mall and her ear twitches. Tommy listened to it all thinking. When she had finished her tale he stood and paced the room for a moment thinking, before looking at her.

"Kat…was it Squatt and Baboo?" he ventured. He was rewarded with the slightest quiver of the tips of her ears and her mouth dropping open as realization crossed her face.

Kat blinked a few times. "Yes, yes it was! It had to have been. But what would those two be doing here?"

Tommy rubbed his chin. A bit of stubble showing. "Get dressed Kat. We need to talk to Zordon."

***************************Command Center***********************************

In a flash of pink and red, Tommy and Kat appeared in the command center. "Zordon?" Tommy called out seeing his tube empty.

"Ai yi yi…Tommy, Katherine? What are you doing here so late? Are you injured?" Alpha 5 worried as he came back online from his resting spot in the corner. Humans needed sleep and the computers did not indicate any attack.

"We're alright Alpha." Katherine assured the worried little robot as Zordon appeared.

"Tommy, Katherine. What is the matter?" The wise sage asked.

So Tommy recounted the tale Kat had told him. Zordon nodded thinking as Tommy finished.

"This is indeed troubling news. Alpha and I will see to the shop keeper. More than likely he was put under a spell by the duo." Zordon furrowed his brow in thought.

"Do you think Rita and Zedd are working with Divatox?" Kat asked.

"Unlikely Katherine, evil tends to be territorial. For now Alpha and I will monitor the possible situation." Zordon assured and Kat yawned. "Both of you should go get some rest. Unless I am mistaken, tomorrow is a school day." Tommy and Kat nodded. In fact they just had a few more weeks of school left before they graduated. Something they really didn't think about. A ranger's life was so day to day focused.

Teleporting back to Kat's room she waited a moment for Tommy to leave. He didn't, merely he pulled out her vanity chair and turned it so he could see her bed. "Go on. Lay down." He said softly. Kat looked at her bed and the thought of sleeping sent a small quiver of fear across her face but she did as Tommy asked. Tommy smirked slightly; Kat was so easy to read when her guard was down. "I'll stay till you fall asleep alright? You won't be alone."

Kat rolled over, slightly self-conscious, knowing Tommy was right there but she was having trouble getting comfortable. Tommy turned the light off and for a moment Kat worried he had left but then his voice came to her ears, so soft and lulling.

"Hush a bye, please don't cry..."  
"Go to sleep my dearest Katherine…"  
"When you wake, you shall have…"

"Lots of pretty little ponies…"

Kat giggled slightly at the lyrics but Tommy continued singing.

"Blacks and bay, dapples and grays…"

"Prancing through the light…"

"Yes when you wake, you shall have…"

"All the pretty little ponies…"

Tommy broke out into a grin like a tiger as he finished singing. Lullabies never failed and Kat's soft gentle breathing was attest to his vocal skills. She would have no more nightmares her in a little more Tommy laid a quick kiss on her forehead before teleporting back to his own bed room.

Kat smiled in her sleep.

**************************Castle on the moon******************************

Finster had been working hard than he had on years. Monsters we easy to create and he had a book of ready made creature recipes. But making a candy trap to catch the rangers was proving to be a challenge. It had taken him all day but he finally had a product he thought would please the emperor of evil.

Lord Zedd came into the monster makers workshop. "Well Finster? You said you were done."

"Yes my lord. I think you will be very happy with these." Finster held up a small plastic bag with colorful letter. Zedd took the small bag and tore it open. Several bright and sweet smelling small treats rolled onto his hand. "I call them Lunar rocks candy. So good they are out of this world. Once the rangers eat just one they will start to get wicked evil thoughts and a desire to eat more of the candies. Once they consume enough they will willing teleport themselves to the dungeon and turn over there turbo morphers. There desire to come to you and to serve you will be too intense to ignore. And the best part of all my lord is that only the rangers will be affected by the spell. Other humans will act the same."

Lord Zedd's cackling laughter filled the room. "Excellent! I will have the last laugh Divatox for once the rangers serve me I will destroy that poor excuse for a pirate. Goldar!" Zedd bellowed as the winging servant entered the workshop. "I want these candies placed at the places I mentioned before. Now hurry go. I want them there to tempt the rangers immediately."

Goldar took the sack of poison sweets. " I will do your bidding my master." And with that he vanished in a golden teleport.

Please review. The ranger are going to be in trouble. Who will start turning evil first? Reviews help move my creative sprint.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little story that came from a dream. The Baddies never want to give up. This will be a one shot...probably. But knowing the stories I write probably a two part or three part one shot.

******************************Tommy's room*************************

Once he was sure Katherine was asleep and dreaming sweet things Tommy teleported back into his room. He glanced at his clock. It was almost two in the morning. Sighing, he took off his red shirt and turned on his desk light. The soft light flooding the room as Tommy took a seat at his desk.  
What was he doing with his life? He loved being a ranger and he loved Katherine but sometimes, on nights like this. He felt so confused and vulnerable. Slowly, as if afraid of being seen, Tommy reached into his drawer and pulled out a well-hidden picture. It was of him and... Kimberly. Happier, more innocent times. God, he still loved her so much. Seeing her in Divatox's ship as a prisoner had almost torn his heart from his chest. Then finding out she was with Jason, he had wanted to punch Jason in the face and shake his hand all at the same time. Tommy closed his eyes and thought back, after they had survived and returned to the Command center...

_ Tommy had insisted staying near Jason and Kimberly as Alpha 5 had been working on them. Checking them for injuries. They were both scratched up, dehydrated, sunburned and hungry but they would live. A few hours later they were all better. The other rangers had taken a fixed Bulk and Skull home. Tommy, he didn't really recall how he acted but at one point Kimberly has looked at him with those soft brown eyes and he thought he would die right there and then and he would have been fine with that. He never saw the sad look Kathrine had given him._

"_Jason, can you give us a few minutes?" Kimberly asked her boyfriend._

_Jason narrowed his eyes slightly but only for a second. "Yeah, Kim, I'll be right outside the door. If you need me just call. Come on Alpha." The little robot followed obediently. It was only then in the silence of the room did Tommy realize he was alone with the girl who broke his heart._

_Kimberly patted the medical cot next to her. "Come on, sit."_

_Tommy did as he was told and sat next to Kimberly but wouldn't look at her. He just couldn't, it would break him. He, he loved Kathrine but now, this close to Kim after so many years? And her smell, she was just the same and he wanted to grab her and kiss her._

"_Ask me." Kim said softly after a moment. "I know you have questions."_

"_Just...why Kim? I thought you were happy, I was happy." Tommy said with a sigh. He always wondered what he had done wrong but had never been brave enough to ask her. He feared her answer so much. Kimberly seemed to sense this. _

"_Tommy what we had was amazing. I'll cherish our time together forever but...this life," Kimberly gestured to the things around them. "Being a ranger. It can't last forever. It was hard dating as a ranger and then just dating a ranger. Sometimes I needed you Tommy but it was unfair of me to pull you away from something you loved so much but I needed more. More time, more attention. Being down in Florida made me realize that. I want to settle down Tommy, to have a family. I want to be a mom someday. And somewhere along the way, I realized I didn't love you like a boyfriend anymore, but as a brother. As a hero."_

_Tommy took Kimberly's hands into his own hands. "You could have just told me how you felt. Kim, I could have given you that. I still could if you wanted. We could run off. You and Me. Anywhere you want." Tommy stopped himself from adding the obvious. That he had a zord at his command and red lightening could take them anywhere._

_Kimberly looked at him so kindly but there was a sadness Tommy could see in her eyes, she was no longer on his level. She was out of his league. "What about Kat?" Kim asked, she knew they were together, even if it wasn't made public often. "What about being the red turbo ranger? Who would take your place? You can't just walk away from responsibilities and Jason I...I love him Tommy. I'm hoping Jason… I hope he might...propose. Please don't ruin this for me, for us. Please?" Kimberly begged slightly, she didn't fully trust herself. If Tommy persisted in his affection it would be too much for her to handle. Tommy pulled her into a comforting hug. "Of course Kim, I'm happy if you are happy and Jason is a great guy."_

Tommy blinked. He, Jason and Adam had gone on to win the charity fight and the money for the new youth center. Though in the locker room Tommy had given Jason just one slight little warning. He better not break Kimberly's heart. Jason had promised, and showed Tommy the small but elegant diamond ring he had bought for Kim.

Tommy put the picture away and clicked off his light going to bed. Maybe Kim had been right. Maybe it was time he started thinking about the future. Katherine loved him and he, well he thought he loved her. Tommy sighed, and rangers always seemed to end up with other rangers. Trini and Zack had been married when he was still Ninjetti, Aisha and Rocky were dating on and off, Kim and Jason we set to become engaged, Billy had moved in with his alien ranger girlfriend on her planet, and he was pretty sure Tanya liked Adam a lot.

Tommy sighed once more and snuggled into the blankets. He would figure this out...someday.

******************************Juice Bar*********************************

At six in the morning Ernie went to the back door of the juice bar. He grabbed the paper and did a double check of the overnight delivery. The morning supplies of fruit and mixes had arrived but what was this box on top? Getting everything inside Ernie grabbed a box cutter and opened the box slowly just in case. The packaging of the candy wrappers looked tempting. "Free samples of a new product, huh?" Grabbing a bowl Ernie put the jelly bean like candy samples onto the bar. If the kids liked them maybe he would put in an order next supply.

Ernie unpacked the supplies and glanced at the clock. 6:45am. He had just enough time for a cup of coffee before unlocking the door at 7am for business.

****************************Divatox submarine*****************************

"Oh how I hate those power brats! Porto, I need something, anything to get rid of those goody good pests." Divatox howled. She had been unable to sleep last night and now everyone on the ship was awake and unhappy.

"Maybe we could like, kidnap them or something." Elgar offered. Divatox hit him on the head.

"You idiot, why can't you ever think of anything smart! I have a much better idea. Let's kidnap one of those power brats." Divatox smiled.

"Brilliant your evilness!" Porto said.

Divatox poised slightly. "I know I am the greatest, now, which brat do we want?" She wondered out loud pulling down her magical periscope.

"What about that pink one? She's cute." Elgar offered, rubbing his head. If Kat only knew how often he had spied on her in the shower.

"The yellow one is very clever, what about her?" Porto suggested, he could use such cleverness.

"No, she's got too much spirit, same for that ugh, Tommy...that Justin kid would be an easy target but, he's rarely alone." Divatox could see even now Tommy was picking up Justin from his house to walk to high school. "Ooh what about him? He's a cutie, that green ranger...Adam isn't that his name? And look he's all alone practicing in the park. Piranhatrons! Go get me a new toy. Don't fail me!"

*****************************Angel Grove Park********************************

Adam kicked and dashed, leaping and jumping practicing his kata. This was his kata, more focused and flow. Not the brute strength of Tommy's attacked or even how Rocky's attacks had been. Adam grabbed his towel and began to wipe the sweat off his brow. He would grab a fast shower and the juice bar and a protein shake before school started.

Suddenly the air shifted around Adam and a dozen piranhatrons burst into life. Adam fell immediately into a defensive position as they attacked. He wasn't near his bag and his Turbo key was in there. He took another hit and fell back slightly. He was holding his own but...they kept coming. He never thought any goons could make him miss the putties. The armor on the piranhatrons made punching them actually hurt you as much as it hurt them. Years of battles had given Adam a higher pain tolerance than most people.

Adam took a hit to the stomach that knocked the wind out of them. He fell back slight and reach for his communicator only for a piranhatron to grab his arms. Another grabs at his legs. Adam struggles against his captors. "Let me go you over grown fish!"

The air shifted again and Elgar appeared with Porto. "I still would have preferred one of the females, they look so soft." Elgar whined, unwrapping a thick golden net.

Adam narrowed his eyes. "Don't you even think about touching them!" He struggled harder, the piranhatrons losing their grip but before Adam could dash forward the golden fishing net was tossed over him. Adam felt his mind go dizzy, his world spinning as he collapsed to the grass, unconscious.

"Oh goody! My new net trap worked perfectly!" Porto said as the piranhatrons began to gather Adam up roughly.

"Oh what a catch of the day! Divatox is going to be pleased." Elgar said as the group vanished.

Please review.


End file.
